The HIV in Women and Underserved Populations Core is co-directed by Drs. Susan Cu-Uvin and Timothy P. Flanigan. Women and vulnerable populations continue to be at risk for HIV and to suffer the consequences of the epidemic with a distinct set of challenges. The Core has a broad range of expertise in research as well as clinical experience in working with women and underserved populations. It has the capability and vision to outline the pressing issues that face the CFAR and the community which can lead to innovative translational research relevant to women and underserved populations. The specific goals of the HIV in Women and Underserved Population Core are to 1) to provide mentoring and expertise/consultation relevant to HIV in women and underserved populations to the CFAR community; 2) to provide essential services to CFAR investigators such as training in specific skill sets and gynecologic services necessary to carry out projects involving HIV infected women and hard to reach populations;3) to provide leadership in research and educational activities related to HIV in women and underserved populations within the CFAR and its community; with CFAR-CFAR collaborations; with NIH; with HIV Networks; and with our international partners. Core services include: a)Mentoring and support of students, postdocs, junior investigators with a focus on HIV and women and underserved populations, b) Expertise in protocol design, assessment, recruitment, enrollment, follow up of women and underserved populations, c) Particular expertise has been developed in correctional community interventions to improve adherence to antiretroviral therapy and retention in care among men and women leaving correctional settings, d) Study design, trouble shooting and workshops on clinical research in HIV within corrections has been a focus of the core, e) Study cohort availability, f) In collaboration with the Virology Core, specimen/repository access (cervicovaginal lavage, supernatant, pellets, plasma), g) Gynecologic specimen collection training and STD diagnosis and h) Colposcopy and biopsy for women's related studies (HPV vaccines, microbicides). For the past 4 years, the Core has served 60 investigators resulting in 30 grants and 309 publications involving Core faculty and users.